


Hungry

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: Bim couldn't help himself.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Hungry

He was hungry.

So, so, _so_ hungry.

That’s why he did it.

He had to.

He didn’t know if he would survive another day if he had waited.

It was a horrible, disgusting hunger, and he knew there was only one way to stop the pain in his abdomen.

“Bim!” Dr. Iplier walked into the studio, his eyes glancing around in confusion.

“Hey Doc!” Bim beamed as he walked over to greet the fellow ego. “What brings you here?”

“The Jims, have you seen them? None of the other egos have heard from them in a while.”

Bim shrugged. “Can’t say I’ve seen them around.”

Sighing, Dr. Iplier ran a hand through his hair. “This isn’t like them. They’re usually recording in someone’s room, or the studio-“

“Don’t worry about it, Doctor. They’ll be around soon.” Bim smiled, teeth bared.

“You’re probably right, it’s just, odd. Let me know if you see them?” Dr. Iplier’s eyes were tired, and worried.

Bim nodded. “Of course.”

Seeming more at ease, Dr. Iplier left the studio. As soon as the door shut, Bim’s smile dropped.

He’d have to make sure to dump the Jims’ camera, just in case.


End file.
